1. Field
The various embodiments are directed to determining physical parameters (e.g., velocity and acceleration) as between objects tagged with radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and reader circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are used in a variety of applications, such as tagging vehicles on toll roads, tagging shipping containers, quality control on assembly line conveyer belts, and monitoring tactical military equipment maneuvers. In many situations it would be valuable to know physical parameters of the RFID tags and/or the objects coupled to the tags.